


i'm afraid of the thoughts you're making

by progeny



Series: results of self destruction [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Passive Suicidal Ideation, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 20:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/progeny/pseuds/progeny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles keeps Derek alive. Even when he doesn't want to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm afraid of the thoughts you're making

Stiles collapsed with Derek in his arms. He clawed at the wolf’s clothes and pulled, taking in the blistered skin as it slowly began to heal. Stiles’ vision burned with smoke and no matter how hard he blinked, he could not will away the tears. 

The pack gathered around him then, holding their breath as they took in sight of their alpha.

“Stiles…” Scott began.

Stiles shook his head. The smeared blood and ash covering Derek’s face would be seared into his brain for nights to come. 

“The alpha pack?” Stiles asked, keeping his gaze on Derek.

“Gone.” Scott replied.

Stiles swallowed and squeezed Derek; as if the bitter victory could will him awake. 

“Please.” Stiles whispered. He held his breath and tried to contain the trembling terror. 

The heat of the fire radiated against Stiles’ back but Derek’s skin had already begun to cool. Despite the flames, the night had turned into a cold biting gray. A small breeze brushed against his face, chilling the tear tracks down his cheeks and Stiles turned his head up to see the forest highlighted in flickering hues of oranges and yellows. 

Derek jolted in Stiles’ arms, eyes shooting open…choking, gasping spit, coughing until there is nothing left in his lungs. His gaze fell to the pack, eyes lingering as he counted up each member, frowning at their bloodied appearance. He turned around to Stiles and, there, his frown deepens. Derek’s shoulders fall slightly, defeated. Stiles’ mind scrambles to understand what feels like an accusation. 

A loud crack echoes like thunder behind them. Turning, they watch as what’s left of the Hale house collapses in on itself. 

Any hope of rebuilding is engulfed in the flames.


End file.
